<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Danganronpa one-shots by HeySand</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468899">Danganronpa one-shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeySand/pseuds/HeySand'>HeySand</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mastermind Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Multi, Nonbinary Shinguji Korekiyo, Other, School, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:48:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeySand/pseuds/HeySand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quarantine got me like:<br/>Danganronpa one shots, please suggest head cannons/plots in the comments! I won't write certain ships or /reader stories, My apologies. No stories have to be ship related, they can be character-centric. Smut won't be written but, some sexual stuff might be hinted at! Thank you:)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Gokuhara Gonta/Yonaga Angie, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Ikusaba Mukuro/Naegi Makoto, Ikusaba Mukuro/Tsumiki Mikan, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Komaeda Nagito/Tsumiki Mikan, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Danganronpa one-shots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Let Korekiyo wear what he wants!" Yells Rantaro.Totally not inspired by this Tumblr post. https://thegharden.tumblr.com/post/172209642753/let-him-wear-what-he-wants</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>H I I h I HS so Emma  dm</p><p>.<br/>
.<br/>
Korekiyo Shinguji was thrown into an exam full of a bunch of other high school kids and it resembled The Hunger Games in a sense. Nothing started yet, but, tension was already high for everyone but Korekiyo. They were more worried about what would happen if their friends got out before them. Would they just quit? Probably not but, it would suck to be alone. Especially with Maihiru Koizume. Koizumi wasn't a bully, no, but she definitely had somethings to say, much more often then wanted, especially about the way Kiyo acted. Especially, about how their hair was too long "Not that boys can't have long hair, yours is just too long" Her words not anybody else's. They cringed when she said the word 'boy' To begin, they weren't even biologically male and second they were non-binary. They identified as male for a while. They didn't know who they were then... It was their sister's fault of course, always talking about how it would be much more interesting to have a twin brother instead of a sister, and Kiyo didn't know the proper way to respond. They were just a kid after all. "Shinguji, are you coming to lunch today?" Hearing these words, they turned around and there stood Kirumi Tojo at their door. "Perhaps I will, hmm" They had been skipping lunch. Time away from Koizumi was amazing and they had a small appetite anyways. None of their friends were pleased but, Amami would come by and eat lunch in Kiyo's room every now and then. It was sweet and they grew closer together. Today was Amami's birthday and even though he didn't want to make a big deal out of it, he was still getting a party. Okay, not exactly a party just his friends and him eating a cake and talking. No gifts could be given other than vending machine items due to their current situation but, it would be made up for when the exam was over. Korekiyo finally made up their mind and put on a sweater to head out. The  outfit they were wearing was definitely something that would get them yelled at by Koizumi (and perhaps made fun of by Saonji). It had holes where their shoulders are and ended right before the end of their thigh, with small slits showing off part of their thighs, and long socks that ended right where the sweater did. They were of course wearing their signature mask and had their long dark green hair flowing behind them as they walked outside and to the cafeteria. 

!CURRENTLY TAKING A BREAK, THIS WILL BE UPDATED SOON, I PROMISE!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>